Vanessa walked to a gift store around noon and, after browsing for 3 minutes, decided to buy a toy for $1.29. Vanessa handed the salesperson $1.59 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Vanessa received $0.3 in change.